


Deal

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why don't you wear this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

"Why don't you wear this one?"

In the height of the Summer heat, she has Elle Holloway standing in her room, searching through her closet and dresser with thinly veiled glee. Right now she's holding out one of Eileen's old but beloved sun dresses, purple pastel with the fabric crinkled into pretty folds. It's sleeveless, made out of thin material perfect for combating the summer heat.

"I don't think so."

"What? Purple's totally your color."

It's backless.

It's backless and she hasn't touched it since she moved into this apartment, when she slid the straps over her hanger and hung it up in her closet. 

"I said I don't want to," and even she can hear the tilt of her tone, catching Elle's curious look. "Sorry. I still like it, I used to wear it all the time. But I don't think I should."

Elle puts the dress down on the bed when she sits down, a leg hanging off the side.

"Can you tell me why?"

She shrugs, getting it over with. With a humorless quirk of her lips, "My back. You've seen it." When they took a bath together for the first time, she finally let Elle see, the ugly scarred tissue, stretched all along her back. And all the times after, in the warmth of her blankets and comforter. 

"Eileen..."

"Don't say my name like that."

"Like what?"

Eileen sits beside her, looking down at the carpet brushing her toes before turning to face her. Her hands go to touch her cheek.

"Like you pity me. I want a lot of things from you, Elle. But your pity isn't one of them."

"I don't pity you," and her lips purse hard in determination. "I... feel awful about what happened to you, but that's because I care. Eileen, I..." her voice quiets down, almost shyly. "I _admire_ you." 

For how easy words come to her, Eileen can't find anything to say to that.

"From the moment we met you're always so well put together, and I don't mean just your clothes or your make-up. I'm talking about _you_. You aren't broken, you can't be, not when you're so strong.

You'll mother me but then you'll turn around to roll in the leaves with me after working all day and you let me carry you home because your heels gave you blisters because you aren't afraid to groan or complain or let me laugh at you."

Those words do horrible wonderful things to her insides, squeezing them tight.

"I'm not broken... but I am afraid."

"It's okay."

Eileen hears not _everything will be okay_ but _it's okay to be afraid_ and it makes her smile. 

"You really want me to wear that dress, huh, in front of everyone?"

"Yeah. And if anyone says anything, you know I'll pop them one."

"But then I'd have a girlfriend with a broken hand."

"Hey!"

Eileen laughs, green eyes twinkling. 

"How about you hold my hand instead?"

"Well, okay."

A kiss presses to her lips, soft and sweet.

"You've got a deal."


End file.
